This invention relates to an apparatus for collecting eggs (ova) from animals. In the following description, much reference will be made to the collection of bovine ova but it is to be appreciated that the apparatus of the present invention, when constructed on an appropriate scale, can be used for the collection of ova from animals other than cows.
It is known to use for this purpose a three-way catheter equipped at some distance from its leading end with an inflatable cuff which, after being passed beyond the cervix, can be inflated by air introduced through one channel to seal the catheter within one uterine horn. Flushing fluid can then be introduced through a second channel, to emerge at the leading end region of the catheter, which fluid flushes out eggs. The flushing fluid with eggs therein can then pass through an aperture immediately ahead of the inflated cuff, to a third channel from which the eggs may be recovered.
Whilst the catheter is being passed through the cervix, the catheter can be made rigid by the presence in the largest of its three channels of a rigid stylet, which is removed prior to the introduction of fluid through the second channel.